hyperdimensionneptuniafandomcom-20200215-history
Neptune (images)
This page is for official Neptune images, for fanart please see Neptune (fanart) Purple.png Neptune4.png Purple Heart3.png Jump.png Aw~.png Change.png|Screencap from the intro of the first game Nepgear hugs neptune.png neptune 2.png Neptune_Smile_(JP).jpg Neptune_Anger_(JP).jpg Neptune_Excitement.jpg Bleh.png flustered.png Same.png Christmas.png|5pb, Neptune, and Red. excite.png school group.png Group 2.png Planeptune ending mk2.png Nepnep's Measurement.jpg Lastation ending mk2.png Neptune Gust Nisa Swimsuit.jpg figure beta 2.png figures.png Neptune Battle end.png PurpleHeartChart.jpg Yell.png Fantasy Zone.png|Neptune using a Disk. Eyes.png Aw.png|Puppy eyes~ Figure.png|Purple Heart figurine Neptune beach.png Body.png fire.png Circle.png Samurai.png Glitter.png Purple End.png Dark.png Christmas Nep.png Neptunia Mk2 Cast.jpg Group 3.png Nepgear and Neptune at Church.jpg File:Nepgear Vert Chika and Neptune.jpg File:Neptune and Purple Heart eating a corn dog.jpg Neptune and....png|Neptune and possible Neptune doppleganger? Purple Heart beta.png|Possible beta pic Purple Heart bikini.png Dolls.png|Plush calendar pic Neptune drawing.png Neptune background.png Neptune Questions.png|A very curious question indeed.. Blanc and Neptune.png Lazy.png Shoulder Rub.png|A rubbing that leads to tickeling~ Shiny.png Just a tickle.png Blanc and Neptune beg.png Blanc smiles.png Run!.png Want.png Christmas group.png Group 4.png Nepgear and Neptune.png Purple Playstation.png Egyptian Neptune.png Reuinited.png Egyptian Nepgear and Neptune.png Relations Chart.png|Official Chart Doogooey.png purple mix.png Purple Sister school.png|Tiny Neptune keychain Sisters.png Noire Nep.png Neptune Hdd.jpg|Purple Heart, the HDD form of Neptune Breast chart.png|8th place Big group shot.png Nep measure.png|She's gained weight since the first game Spa.png Neptune wall.png|Another wall poster/schroll Purple measure.png|Her cup size was D in the first game, now its E in mk2 Blurry attack.png Raise.png Yellow.png stop.png Dancing.png emotion.png Arm Raise.png blue.png Stand sisters.png bright.png Straight up.png back to back.png Better.png Raise Fist.png Aware.png Fist nep.png Shine.png Smile Camera.png Hold.png Purple pose.png Double.png Circle wall.png Amethyst.png Show off.png Proud.png|Chibi Neptune 2c11dec1565821fe97c2700f252debde_2.jpg|HDD Purple smug.png Neptunia Wallpaper.jpg Sisters.PNG|Full Nepgear Neptune hug picture Purple Heart Neptune.png Mk1 BG.png Costumes.png Hop.png NeptuniaMk2Poster.jpeg Gear.png Dressed up.png Heart and Sister ball attire.png Christmas plan.png Noir.jpg Capture 3.JPG Capture 2.JPG Capture.JPG Calendar.png Comic.png Cool Pose.png Neptune Purple Heart.png black and white.png Tulip.png Purple and white.png Gear forgot Nepnep's Present.JPG 2011Merry1222.jpg Nepu-Nepu.JPG Neptunia Novel.jpg Capture.PNG 2.PNG 6.PNG 7.PNG 8.PNG Chibi Purple Heart.jpg Purple Heart, Ending Singer, Purple Sister.png Gallery 1 21 516833.jpg XegtG.jpg VAusZ.jpg Tzao5.jpg 18I0B.jpg 9dfiF.jpg neptune.jpg Neptuniav1-1-.jpg|link=Neptune (images) Neptune and Nepgear.jpg|Neptune and Nepgear relaxing 201102nep.jpg Neptune111.png NeptuniaV kiseijyu neptune.png NeptuniaV yellowheart neptune.png NeptuniaV neptune.png NeptuniaV purpleheart sideimage.png NeptuniaV purpleheart blackheart80s.png NeptuniaV neptune pururut.png NeptuneV Pose.png PurpleHeartV Pose.png Wp1 1080.jpg wp6_1080.jpg Neptunia v nepgear.jpg NeptuniaV neptune histoire80s.png Hyperdimension-neptune-v.jpg Neptunia v.jpg Pururut and neptune.jpg Magazine (goddesses).jpg CPUs.jpg Sneak preview with neptune.jpg Victory with neptune in HDD form.jpg Battle with goddesses.jpg Goddesses in normal form.jpg Neptune appeared.jpg Sega.jpg Battle with Purple Heart, blanc vert.jpg Neptune and the dogoo.jpg Nighttime at sega.jpg Victory!.jpg Nep and puru.jpg Goddesses.jpg HDD form.jpg Neptune..jpg Party list.jpg Purple with puru.jpg Purple and iris.jpg Nepgear with nep.jpg Neptune in lowee.jpg Nep and puru..jpg White Heart & Black Heart.png Neptune V.png 2012-09-12-19h09m59s131.png Snap-2012-09-12.png Piishe hug.png Untitled-1.png snap-2012-09-12-19h09m19s222.png NepNews.jpg Bath.jpg HDD costume.jpg|HDD costume in V All GODDESS.jpg Snapshot 01.13 -2012.09.18 16.32.29-.jpg Jacketbackspine.jpg Snapshot_03.29_-2012.10.21_08.16.jpg Nep and blanc in V.jpg 1980s V.jpg Neptunia_Victory_Visual_Guide.jpg Hyperdimension-Neptunia-V 2012 08-20-12 022-1024x576.jpg Neptunia keychain duo by kittieshade-d4yf4nj.jpg Neptune & Noire shocked.jpg Cpu.jpg Neptune was chased by a monster.jpg Vert is crying.jpg Rei talking to neptune.jpg Neptune kitty costume.jpg Neptune and purple heart.jpg Neptune Hahaha... LOL~.jpg Green Heart, Iris Heart, and Purple Heart.jpg neptune kitty costume crying.jpg 1.jpeg Neptune.png NepNep.png Purple and Black Hearts.jpg Purple Heart's power.jpg English Screenshots.jpg Neptune's power.jpg Screen shot 2013-03-05 at 5.53.12 PM.png Sample 331d9c00a84b7c4d6d423ed55738952b.jpg SmartphoneNeptune.png Nepalternate.png uwah.png Purple heart emotion.png Neppoon's Yukkuri.png Ep8_Screen.png 176.jpg|Neptune's specs jacketoutside.png page 2 of volume 2.png Nendoroid + controller.jpg Haro~.jpg Neptune nendoroid.jpg Yukkuri face.jpg|"Yukkuri" face Neptune with noire on hill.jpg num2.png WS000003.JPG WS000001.JPG WS000004.JPG Neptune-Chirper.png|Neptune (Hoodie) Chirper Icon Neptune-Chirper-2.png|Neptune Chirper 2 RhRCErCl.jpg|Neptune's HDD "Next Form" Sketch CDR5OEcl.jpg|Neptune's HDD "Next Form" Neptunevii2.jpg Neptunevii.jpg Re;Birth1_CG_02.png Re;Birth1_CG_03.png Re;Birth1_CG_12.png Re;Birth1_CG_15.png Re;Birth1_CG_16.png Hyperdimension_Neptunia_X_Fairy_Fencer_F.png|Hyperdimension Neptunia and Fairy Fencer F sample-6b3259f1cef26ec0775865bbca6c78b9.jpg Neptune fist up.jpg Neptunia-V-II.jpg Adult Neptune.png|Neptune (Zero Dimension) Hyperdimension-Neptunia-PP-Neptune.png|Idol Neptune jPR9G.jpg hyperdimension_neptunia_wallpaper_by_missy28352-d643m0u.png Neptunia_pp_planeptune.jpg 721px-Neptune_Swimsuit.jpg article_post_width_Hyperdimension_Neptunia_The_App.jpg for_a_request___neptune_and_purple_heart_by_aerotatsu01-d58kphm.jpg yande.re 230940 choujigen_game_neptune neptune purple_heart thighhighs tsunako.jpg Hyperdimension-neptunia-re-birth-1.jpg purple_heart3.jpg 09-hyperdimension-neptunia-2.jpg aecf81adfb2dec44009ba9c1f1f1071c1359986547_full.jpg Hyperdimension-Neptunia-Neptune.jpg Hyperdimension-Neptunia-Poster.jpg topimg01.jpg 273065-aa.jpg HDNU_Limited_Package.png gallery_1_12_399462.jpg hyper-610x735.jpg Purple Heart Next form poster.jpg|Neptune HDD Next-gen. Purple Heart V2 Scan.jpg Neptune V2 Scan.jpg Next Purple & Next Black Scan.jpg Neptune V2.png Purple Heart V2.png Purple Heart4.png Purple Heart HDN.png Purple hearttt.png VNeptune.png HDD - Neptune.png Neptune GAME.jpg vlcsnap-2016-06-23-21h13m22s416.png Neptune (adulta-Planeptune) 2.jpg|Adult Neptune (Megadimension Neptunia Victory II)|link=Neptune (images) Purple Heart Art.jpg Neptune Scan.jpg Neptunia VII Next Purple.JPG Category:Image gallery Category:Neptune